


right person

by happywinks



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, i wrote this in like 20 minutes sorry hahaha, me trying to feel less sad after eps 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywinks/pseuds/happywinks
Summary: Kojiro started laughing uncontrollably, loud laughter filling the streets, and while they may get complaints for being this loud while people were probably sleeping, Kaoru couldn’t care less.This single moment was one of the happiest in Kaorus' life.He supposes every moment with Kojiro was like that.---how kojiro helped kaoru build his skateboard, (and how they fell in love in the process).
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	right person

**Author's Note:**

> me, a person who used to be computer nerd, at 12:00 midnight:  
> 'i wonder how kaoru built carla.'
> 
> that being said, i have no idea how to build an AI so please do not expect any technical accuracy in this.  
> i hope you enjoy :D

Building a skateboard takes time. That is just a fact.  
Building a skateboard with an AI function built in it takes years.

Kaoru did not know what prompted this. It was 12:35 at night and he and Kojiro were outside in the park they often frequented.

Kaoru had once said:  
“I want to make an AI skateboard.”

Kojiro, being the supportive friend that he was replied with a:  
“I’ll help you!”

It was 12:35 at night, and they were lying on the grass, regretting that decision. 

“Who’s idea was this again” Kaoru asked, looking at the cloudy night sky.

Kojiro just glared at him and let out a long sigh.

“What even is an AI skateboard?” Kojiro whined.

\---

They went to Paris. There were a few reasons why they went to Paris.  
Firstly, a culinary master was doing a masterclass there. Kojiro, wanting to open up a restaurant, was thrilled by the idea, and Kaoru, not wanting to leave him alone insisted that he tag along.  
When they arrived in Paris, Kaoru came across a small advert about a famous tech expo that happened annually. Kaoru was about to ignore it, but picked up a flyer anyway as they made their way to the hotel.  
Upon closer observation, the ‘focus’ of the convention this year happened to be ‘AI’.

Needless to say, when Kaoru realised he ran to the other side of the room, and yelled with happiness, before crushing Kojiro in a tight embrace, laughing at his blushing face afterwards.

\---

‘The expedition was amazing’, Kaoru had gushed to Kojiro, before listing off a bajillion new ideas on how to get his new AI skateboard to work. The Carla Project, as he had dubbed it, was finally getting started.

That month, they finally got around to getting a working AI system with text.

“Kojiro! Look, I can talk to her!”

Kojiro would never forget the smile that Kaoru had on his face, illuminated by the stars.  
\---

They started dating.  
It was a natural thing, really, neither really all that surprised that they ended up dating. It was more a shocking realisation that they already had been dating for many years now.

The skateboard was still work in progress, trying to insert sound and lighting and fixing the bugs in the code. 

Kojiro was really just there for moral support. Not that Kaoru really minded. (He would never say to Kojiro that he absolutely needed him there.)

One time, after installing sound for the first time in a year after starting this project, Kojiro was getting increasingly bored.

“We should get Carla to officiate our wedding.” Kojiro quipped absentmindedly.

Kaoru's face went instantly red, and to Kojiro, the sight was worth getting kicked in the shins.

\---

They finished the AI aspect.  
Finally. 3 years later. They had actual jobs now. They weren't naive children.

Everything had changed, except for the nightly meet-up to work on the skateboard.

Now all that was left was to build the actual interface. 

With the designs all done, and planning finished, they knew it wouldn't take longer than a few months.

Kaoru was feeling very bittersweet about the whole thing.  
On one hand, his skateboard was almost complete.

But soon, he would have no excuse to see Kojiro so often. Apart from the encounters at ‘S’, he wouldn’t have a reason to. 

The very thought frightened him.

He pushed the thought aside and continued working on Carla, before he felt the urge to look at Kojiro and start worrying all over again.

\---

Carla was finished.

After exactly 3 years and 8 months and 21 days of painstakingly hard all-nighters with Kojiro shamelessly flirting with him; or blasting awful music at 2:00 at night while Kaoru tried to concentrate on coding; they had finally finished building.

Clearly Kaoru's lack of excitement was obvious to the other man.

Almost as if he had read his mind, Kojiro said:

“You know we can still hang out every day right?”

“I wasn’t worried, idiot gorilla.” Kaoru snapped, though there was no real bite to it.

Kojiro beamed at him.

“Well, anyways, I should get partial custody over Carla, because I helped build her!”

“Huh?? I did all the work, what are you on about??”

Kojiro started laughing uncontrollably, loud laughter filling the streets, and while they may get complaints for being this loud while people were probably sleeping, Kaoru couldn’t care less.

This single moment was one of the happiest in Kaoru's life.

He supposes every moment with Kojiro was like that.

Kojiro was always his best friend, his rival, his lifelong companion. Before Adam came into their lives, and after he left, Kojiro was always there with him.

It's not too bad spending years building a skateboard if you’re with the right person, Kaoru supposes, looking at Kojiro, who is holding Carla out to Kaoru, eye smile present on his face, the same smile that made Kaoru fall in love with him all those years ago, and he thinks that Kojiro was always his soulmate.

Kaoru hopes this never ends.

Kojiro makes it clear to him that it won't.

**Author's Note:**

> this end note has spoilers for episode 9!
> 
> someone stop me from writing matcha blossom fics pLEASE.  
> this was written in 20 minutes while i was crying about episode 9 hahaha i kind of decided to post this on a whim.
> 
> i have a lot to say about episode 9 so firstly RENGA ARE IN LOVE. im absolutely heartbroken at the fact that reki have his badge away, i feel like he's leaving s behind even though he loves skateboarding so much.  
> also i just want to punch adam even more now.  
> i love how joe really cares for reki and langa, and doesn't want them to be alone, like adam is, so he constantly tries to salvage their relationship.  
> ALSO THE LAST SCENE?? kojiro loves kaoru you cannot convince me otherwise.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed this fic!! as always kudos and comments are much appreciated :D


End file.
